He Who Finally Cracked
by Darclight
Summary: (One-shot) AU. Jaune Arc finds out he's a Ghoul and joins the coffeeshop Beacon. But he gets broken, and soon learns to fight back. "I'm a Ghoul."


**He Who Finally Cracked**

 **A/N: One-Shot of Jaune being Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul at the ending of S1, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Tokyo Ghoul or RWBY.**

 **-XXX-**

 **He Who Finally Cracked**

 **-XXX-**

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

...

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

...

Tears were falling from his eyes as another two of his fingers were torn off and eaten by his torturer. And all of this because of a grudge held against the woman he supposedly "dated" about a month ago. Heck! He only knew her name as Rize Kamishiro, and that she always frequented a cafe he always liked to go to.

He was almost killed by her, well; he did die, but only for a full minute. When he awoke, it was seven hours later with her supposed organs inside him, and that the taste of ordinary food tasted utter foul to him. It was as if he was eating his own secretions.

He learned he was something called a Ghoul...? And... that Ghouls could only eat Human flesh. Turns out the woman he had dated was known as an infamous Ghoul, a Ghoul who had killed, or eaten multiple humans. Her alias was simply known as "the Binge Eater."

It was a bit unnerving to know that a murderer's organ was keeping him alive. The two days after that was downright painful - agonizingly painfully, he could hardly sleep or even think rationally with the burning hunger he had felt.

It got so worse that he almost yanked someone into an alley and wanted to rip them to shreds, imagine his surprise when he saw when it was a girl with crimson-red hair and green eyes, which was also a Ghoul. That night he was led to a cafe called Beacon; Beacon was by all means a normal restaurant all except that it was owned by Ghouls and was also a safe haven for ones.

He was offered a job and met plenty of colourful faces that day; he met Ruby and Yang adoptive sisters whose parents died a long time ago and was being taken care by their uncle who was also a Ghoul. Weiss Schnee, a girl who he clearly could say was an Ice Queen. Along with Blake who was a introverted girl who liked to read. Nora and Ren who were both orphaned Ghouls.

Pyrrh Nikos the girl he met who showed him a safe haven for Ghouls. And the owner a man named Ozpin and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch. Afterwards he was given a job and was oddly ordered by Ozpin to not tell his connection to Rize to the others.

Days passed by without a breeze.

And he met more Ghouls who worked at Beacon Cafe.

Weeks passed by without a breeze.

He started to get used to his Ghoul nature.

Months passed by without a breeze.

And that's where everything changed. He had accidentally blurted his connection to Rize to Pyrrha who he had grown close towards. He saw how her eyes widened and how she started to act more reclusive with him. They had learned out very early that he was quite a pacifist when it came to fighting other Ghouls who disrupted Human society.

Jaune while going to work one day could quite literally feel that something was wrong on this day. When he arrived there in the corner sat a large built man accompanied by two girls. Suddenly Jaune shook his head and went for his waiter outfit, ignoring the strange looks Pyrrha and the rest sent his way.

Finally, dressed Jaune saw Pyrrha walk his way and with a remorseful face, she said that she was sorry, but for what?

He shook his thoughts off and walked to the table with the man and two girls. Everything exploded after he turned around, his arm was tore off, blood spurting from the stump and his mouth. He stared at his co-workers who did nothing...?

When he turned around his head was grabbed by the hulking figure and then he was abruptly slammed against the floor. He tried to fight back with everything he could, well he didn't use his Kagari 'cause he didn't know how to.

He lost consciousness and now he was in an underground basement with many people standing around cheering for his death? Why were they cheering for her death? He tried to move but he found that he was chained up. He shook in fear trying to get a grasp of where he was and how his arm had regrown?

Suddenly his entire body was shrouded in a shadow; it was the man who had attacked him in the restaurant. He was oddly smiling, and there stood the two girls behind him with two figures infront of them with bags on their heads.

He glanced around and saw Pyrrha and the others standing there, everyone except Pyrrha yelling for his death.

"Kill that monster!"

"She killed my parents!"

"Rip her to pieces!"

"Torture him real good!"

And many more.

Jaune still not sure of what was happening looked at the man once again, who oddly was walking around Jaune with a triumphant gaze and bravado attitude. It was somewhat sickening at how this "guy" acted. Jaune's teeth gritted at the cocky act this "guy" held as he was going to torture Jaune.

It soon faded as Jaune counted and counted and counted and counted... All just to endure the horror he was going through. He was asked for the highest he could count by the hulking figure, it was one-thousand eight hundred and fifty, until he lost track due to the pain and had to start over again. And then he started again after he lost count, to Jaune it was the only way to remain sane as his fingers and toes were repeatedly cut off.

Not long ago Jaune started to hear "Her" voice when he sometimes collapsed from the pain. She had shown him visions of his mother who he loved and hated. A Woman whose kindness was now responsible for all this, Rize mused. Jaune couldn't deny either because he didn't want to, or that it was true.

He awoke in a gasp as he felt his middle finger being clipped off yet again.

Now the man was placing a centipede in his head! Jaune shouted, no more like begged the man to not do it... he did not listen. And then the pain skyrocketed to a new level. Jaune was screaming, tears falling from his tears, snot and spit falling unto his legs.

She showed up again in his World where the yellow flowers bloomed. There he sat in his stool with Rize sitting on his lap asking why he hated his mother's kindness, which he still followed. He had explained of his mother wanting to help everyone, to be a Hero, which soon led to Jaune's father divorcing her. His older sisters who confronted their mother for helping out anyone and everyone.

And when it came for someone to help her out - they didn't! He had raged in his imaginary World at what his mother sacrificed and that no one at the end came - his father as well. It was due to that that he lived alone.

When he again awoke, he saw how Pyrrha, her friends, and a few people looked unsure of the torture anymore. Some even wanting Jaune to be released. But, Jaune knew it wasn't over, what with the masked figures finally brought in.

Jaune immediately started to cry when he saw that it was two people who frequently entered Beacon and whose company he enjoyed. It was downright agonizing to be told that he was to choose one to live - he coudln't, he seriously in all honesty couldn't dictate a life. He wasn't a God!

And then the woman broke...

The man not far behind...

 **/**

A few people in the audience shook from complete and utter shock, this wasn't what they wanted. Pyrrha had scratched herself open multiple times, as she watched how Jaune was mishandled all because she told Ruby and others of whom Jaune was connected too.

She hadn't personally met Rize, nothing was taken from her by Rize but seeing Ruby and the others who suffered Rize's "eating." She now knew she was naive for thinking nothing would happen. She tried to protect Jaune from their plan, but it was to no avail.

So now, here she sat among the audience with some of them praising her and her friends for bringing the "Binge eater" in. To her it felt literally like a hit in her gut, all she wanted to do was be a friend to Ruby and the others, now she was gonna be an accomplice in Jaune's disappearance and subsequent murder.

It felt downright wrong.

 **/**

There he was lying on Rize's body as her hand stroked his cheek, all his yellow flowers completely blood red, as Rize praised him for changing. No longer did he believe in Kindness and only in the Power. No longer would he idly stand by and let people hurt him he would hurt them back.

First order of business on his list of fighting back was to eat Rize, every last morsel of her.

"That will do... Jaune. To live is to devour others. Eat."

"I am a... Ghoul."

When Jaune awoke, again it was to Junior, his now identified torturer slamming the pliers into his other hand.

"Jaune, a shame it is that our time is now coming to an end. The doves are closing in on a place it seems. It's mine and my men's job to take them on, you see. Aogiri's goal is to eliminate everyone who stands against them. That includes humans, of course, but Ghouls, as well. The Ghouls who doesn't side with Aogiri - the ones where you were working - "Beacon," was it?"

Pyrrha and the others gasped as they heard that Ozpin and the others were coming for Jaune... and possibly them too. How were they going to explain there involvement? And doing nothing to stop this?

"They are also one of Aogiri's... targets for elimination. Jaune! Let me take from you! Here at the end, let me devour all of you!"

It was with a chill of pure fear creeping down everyone's spine that they heard, and with perfect clarity saw a purple-haired girl sit in Jaune's place, laughing.

To some it was the exact same laugh they heard when they all tasted true fear, tasted complete and utter hopelessness.

"Hilarious. You really are an inconsequential man."

The way he spoke... no, it couldn't be, they all thought as he stared at Junior with an almost sickening grin.

At first Junior looked shocked and shaking in fear but then he laughed.

"You truly are fantastic after all? Let me take from you!"

Junior's kagari exploded from behind his backside, destroying the seat within seconds. All while Jaune's chains snapped. Suddenly out of the dust cloud, Jaune flew out using the chains to strangle Junior.

"Devour this."

Junior, looked completely spooked at Jaune landing on the other side of the ring. All while... Jaune wiped blood... from his mouth? And... And his left eye resembled that of a Ghoul.

"That's foul."

Junior gasped as he heard Jaune comment on his blood. No. This kid had bit him. This kid had never tried to eat a living human before, right? Those kids had told him that, Jaune was too soft to hurt anyone.

Pyrrha, her friends and other people gasped as Jaune just bit Junior's forehead. They all had been informed that Jaune always ate dead people, he despised living flesh. But, why? How? Pyrrha had known Jaune for months and he had never done anything like they've done.

"It's almost like the intestines like a fish on the verge of spoiling."

All of sudden Jaune was flying through the air what with Junior's Kagari aiming straight for him he had too. Jaune jumped as Junior caught his leg.

'Foolish brute of a man.'

"I'm not letting go!"

What happened next shocked everyone including Junior, Jaune turned his entire body his leg twisting in a unnatural way. He kicked Junior with enough force to have him kiss the opposite wall.

On the ground, Jaune's leg reformed into its normal position.

"You think that after everything else, something like that hurts?"

"Kill you...! I'll kill you! Kill you...!" Junior raged, drool leaking from his mouth as he went into a fenzy.

Junior's entire body was covered in his Kagari as he yelled threats at Jaune, to some it was downright scary, but Jaune didn't even so much as flinch. And soon it began with Junior running towards Jaune with pure killing intent, while Jaune evaded and delivered counter blows, one of them landing on Junior with sickening force.

All while Junior ordered Melanie, Miltia, and his security to stay back. Suddenly Junior used his Kagari to land a blow on Jaune and like himself threw Jaune against another wall. Junior's smile vanished as he saw Jaune walk out the dust cloud.

Jaune came to a standstill as four Kagari sprouted from his backside, a sickening grin on his face as he spoke.

"Now... It's my turn."

All four Kagari's expanded forward as Jaune sped forward with inhuman speed, sparks flew as Junior, and Jaune's Kagari impacted against each other. They had gone repeatedly from strike to strike ending with Jaune's Kagari slamming into Junior's body.

Jaune landed into a crouch as he awaited Junior's next move. Soon enough Junior came charging out of the kicked up dust cloud, his mouth watering as his rage took over once more.

"Jaune!"

Junior's Kagari was caught by Jaune's and was pierced straight through. He soon lost all sense of rationality as he charged in without Kagari. Jaune capitalized with a Kagari directly to Junior's abdomen. A second later a dust cloud kicked up by the offset of wind pressure.

...

...

...

And... there was Junior lying face down in the crater with Jaune standing behind him. Suddenly, Junior's left-shoulder was tore into by Jaune's Kagari, all of it punctuated by the scream of pure and utter pain. After this Melanie and Miltia, the guards started to run and help Junior - they couldn't even get near as four more Kagari's made themselves known.

"This is insane! The kid has eight Kagari's?!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"What's one twenty thousand minus seven?" Jaune asked his face devoid of emotion. Junior didn't wanna answer and so his right foot was tore into this time. Another bloodcurdling scream of pain by Junior as Melanie and Miltia's Kagari appeared; their Kagari had appeared on their hands and feet respectively. And now they were trying to get to Junior in the middle.

"I'll ask again. What's twenty thousand minus seven?"

Junior, still acting defiant, right-shoulder was torn into, accompanied again by another bloodcurdling scream. The audience was deathly quiet as they saw Junior quite possibly the strongest Ghoul being tortured by his victim. But, what made it so silent was the fact that it was a kid who was a pacifist as stated by Junior himself.

"What is twenty thousand minus seven?"

Next was Junior's left foot as Jaune's Kagari still held off Melanie and Miltia. Junior finally gave in and started to count all while Jaune sat on Junior's back.

Melanie and Miltia could see the tears streaming down Junior's eyes as he recited numbers, they turned to Jaune and started to negotiate with Jaune... only to see Jaune look at them confused.

"What? I don't want anything. I want to eat him and nothing else."

Melanie and Miltia looked at Jaune with complete and utter fear... as they cried all as he had no emotion on his face. Pyrrha and the audience heard what Jaune say and a few of them looked shocked.

More and more Melanie and Miltia attacked the Kagari's all while they cried and cried their anguished screams. Suddenly, Jaune stood up and he started to say that he wasn't gonna eat Junior if Melanie would step forward.

...

She did.

And then her head was cleaved off completely. The audience could only watch and scream in terror, as Melanie was lying on the ground, dead. And Jaune laughing as hard as he could. Miltia witnessing her sister's death tried to attack Jaune in utter rage, she couldn't, as Jaune's Kagari went right back to defending him.

He tapped Junior on his shoulder and pointed at Melanie's body. Junior looked at Melanie's body with pure and utter sadness on it. Jaune sat again on Junior's body dragging the body infront of him.

"Thank you for the food!" Jaune announced, his hands held in a prayer sign before digging in, he was literally eating everything of Melanie - everything. The audience stared in complete horror as Jaune finished.

Miltia fell to the ground, as her twin sister was devoured, complete, and utterly devoured. Jaune looked at Miltia complete unsure, he looked down, then up and offered a pice of skin hanging from his teeth.

"Did you want some?" He asked, innocently as Miltia started to cry, and everyone just looked at the scene with shocked expression at what Jaune asked.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Jaune asked the crying man beneath him.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Wait! How do you expect to do that when you're gonna be in my belly?" Jaune asked, as he smacked the side of his face and took out the centipede. "Now, for the main course!" Jaune announced as his mouth moved closer to Junior's face.

Flesh ripped as Junior's neck was bitten open.

...

...

...

"Ah! Now that's refreshing! Who's next? I'm still hungry!" Jaune called out, cleaning the blood from his mouth with his arm. His Kagari expanding out from behind him. The look in his eyes was focused on everyone who stood before him.

Every occupant in the room was deadly silent as they realized that The "Binge Eater" had returned.

 **-XXX-**

 **The End**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Well, this has been sitting on my phone for a long time and finally, I can say it's ready to be uploaded. Anyways, hope you guys liked that, just a quick One-shot to sate some people's thirst.**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
